onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wanze
| first = Chapter 367; Episode 257 | affiliation = CP7 | occupation = Cipher Pol Agent; Chef | birth = September 4th | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | Funi eva = Josh Grelle }} Wanze is a member of CP7 and a cook, specialized in making ramen noodles. Appearance Wanze has an almost permanent smile on his face, even when he's afraid or mad. He also has white fluffy hair and buck teeth, with spiral-designs on his cheek. Wanze wears a black shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest, a yellow scarf, black pants with an orange belt, and roller skates. The back of his jacket reads "MAD". After getting hit by Sanji's Parage Shot, Wanze's face is molded into something that resembles a stereotypical bishōnen (ironically, he finds this form to be rather ugly). His face changes back to its former appearance after a kick to his torso from Sanji. Personality He often acts in a whimsical or uncontrolled manner to mislead his enemies into underestimating him. This is a mistake, since he is a powerful fighter with incredible reflexes. He becomes dizzy when he sees spirals, such as Sanji's eyebrow. He is short-tempered and does not like to be bothered. Overall, Wanze is not that bright. He hardly changes his facial expression (the "dumb" smile) even when he claims to be scared, which often annoys and provokes his enemies. However, he did get mad when Sanji changed him into a bishōnen and claimed to be mutilated. Like other One Piece characters, Wanze has his own Laughter Style, starting it with "Sa" (i.e. Sasasasasasa!). Abilities and Powers Wanze is CP7's melee fighting expert. He fights on roller skates, and can make ramen noodles by eating flour and using his nose hairs to cut it, something everyone who sees this finds utterly disgusting and refuses to eat it. Despite this, Sanji declares that Wanze is not fit to be a cook, due to Wanze being wasteful and disrespectful towards food. He is quite analytical, as he was able to figure out Sanji's weakness (in that immobilizing his legs makes him powerless) after fighting with him for only a few minutes. He fights Sanji with his "Ramen Kenpo" (noodle style), shooting ramen out of his nose and using them in various other ways, as well as using kitchen knives as darts and swords. At one point he uses this ramen to make a battle suit. He also uses a poisoned sword, that resembles a butcher knife. History .]] After dealing with T-Bone and his marines, Sanji, Franky and Usopp (in his Sogeking guise) wind up in the dining room cart where they met Wanze. After a few talks which provoke the three, Franky and Usopp go on ahead while Sanji fights against him. At first its an even match until Wanze makes ramen from his nose and creates a battle suit out of it. Sanji ends up getting stuck after trying an attack to which Wanze slams him around the kitchen a few times. Sanji manages to free himself, now angry that Wanze would waste food so carelessly, he makes an exception to his only kicking fighting style, grabs some kitchen knifes and cuts the suits into slices though he leaves Wanze intact. He then bashes Wanze with a few kicks, changing his face into that of a bishōnen. Sanji then tells Wanze that he commited three crimes: first he calls himself a chef, second he wastes food and third he insulted his friend. Furious at this, Wanze pulls out an enlarged poison-soaked knife, attacking Sanji in a frenzy while also insulting Robin. Sanji easily hits him with a hard kick, changing his face back to normal and sending Wanze into the room where the CP9 are, knocking him unconscious. After that his fate remains unknown. Major Battle *Wanze vs. Sanji Early One Piece Wanze was originally going to be a sexy female chef, but was changed to a male "surfer dude" with goggles. His 3rd design resembled a stereotypical French chef, his 4th design was very close to Wanze's bishonen look, and his 5th design had ape-like features and goggles. Trivia * He makes a very brief appearance in Episode 303, where he is seen walking in the background and giving the audience a "peace" sign. * In a recent poll in Shonen Jump to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Wanze ranked at 75th. * Wanze is the only person to ever make Sanji use a weapon. * "Wanze" in German means Heteroptera, a group of bugs. References Site Navigation ca:Wanze it:Wanze es:Wanze Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Cooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Water 7 Characters Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists